Gold (Adventures)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Gold| jname=ゴールド | tmname=Gold| slogan=no | image=Gold HGSS Adventures 2.png | size=160px | caption=Gold in the | age=yes| years=16 (as of the ninth chapter) | gender=Male| hometown=New Bark Town | blood=B| birthday=July 21| colors=yes| eyes=Gold| hair=Black| region=Johto | relatives=Mom | trainer=yes | trainerclass= , | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS091 | roundname=Murkrow Row}} Gold (Japanese: ゴールド Gold) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. Character Gold grew up in a home full of baby Pokémon. His neighbors in New Bark Town refer to his family as the "Poké House". He usually wears a pair of goggles and travels on a scooter. Instead of throwing/kicking his Poké Balls, he uses a billiard cue to shoot them out, allowing for tactical maneuvers and deployments of his Pokémon. Gold's hobbies include gambling, skateboarding, and trying foods from different cities. His favorite idol/DJ is DJ Mary from the Radio Station. noted that while had some odd habits, Gold is much more immature and mischievous. He likes playing billiards, but sometimes he may use his Pokémon to cheat. Gold's mother has described him as "careless". Gold also tends to lie or exaggerate at times, in a bid to make himself seem more impressive, and other people around him notice it. He also seems to exhibit a one-track mind at times, being an ardent fan of pretty girls like DJ Mary, Jasmine and the Kimono Girls, but failing to recognize Morty or the Johto Elite Four. Despite his negative traits, Gold is also noted for his moments of ingenuity, formulating plans and executing them spontaneously while appearing to slack off. Ultimately, Gold cares extremely for those around him and won't hesitate to sacrifice everything for their sake. Gold's special skill, as described by , is Pokémon hatching and is known as the " " ( Hatcher), known as Breeder in Chuang Yi's translations. He has the ability to draw out the largest potential of a baby Pokémon, having lived with Pokémon his whole life. Togebo and Pibu are testaments to that title. History During the first part of the third chapter, Gold is the main protagonist. He first meets Joey by helping him get a bag filled with Pokémon that was to go to Professor Elm, but was stolen by a Murkrow. Then Gold gets his bag stolen when he decides to help Joey by going to deliver the package to Professor Elm and then go to Professor Oak in Cherrygrove City (mainly because he wanted DJ Mary's autograph). On his way to Professor Elm's lab, and arrives there just as is stealing . Gold tries to battle Silver thinking that he is the one who stole his backpack with all of his family Pokémon in it, using Elm's , which he names Exbo, but Silver gets away after Team Rocket, the real culprits behind his bag, knocked him out from behind in the middle of the battle. He is then asked to file a report against him by a police officer who almost arrested him for burning Professor Elm's field but he fakes it on purpose because he wanted to go after Silver himself. Gold then runs into Professor Oak, and after learning about the Pokédex and how Silver stole one, he wants one to level the playing field. While Oak initially says no, Gold eventually wins him over with his love and trust for Pokémon earning him a Pokédex. When Gold reaches Violet City, he realizes that Polibo was missing from his bag and tried his best to find it, but couldn't. He then stops a robber with a herd of Donphan and learns that Silver had headed for Sprout Tower and rushes off there and defeats a whole mass of Sages and their Bellsprout to find Silver again and finish what he started. After a long battle, he had the chance to take Totodile back to Professor Elm, but when he reaches out to it, it bites him and returns to Silver, showing that Totodile has actually grown attached to Silver. Their battle had then released a giant iron ball and it chased them down until Exbo heated it up and Totodile used Ice Punch to suddenly cool it down and smash it to pieces. After this, Silver manages to escape mysteriously once again. He then met up with the same police officer he met when he needed to describe Silver but it turned out to be Falkner who was training to become the new Gym Leader of Violet City since his father went missing. With Gold's help, he caught a and then they parted. Then he met Bugsy at the Ruins of Alph and, thinking that he was a girl, asked him out only to reveal he was a male. The two of them then enter the Ruins of Alph to help save Bugsy's lost companions but instead run into Team Rocket, who trapped them using a Spinarak's Spider Web. Gold, however, had Exbo use SmokeScreen to get the Unown that were awakened by them get caught in the web, and take out their anger on the members of Team Rocket. Gold then defeats a Granbull who had been stealing Pokémon from fisherman and when the Granbull gave back the Pokémon it turns out it took Gold's Polibo. Professor Oak's aide then comes to him with Togebo's Egg and Professor Elm asks Gold to take it with him with hopes of it hatching. Gold then meets Kurt, and after making fun of his Apricorn Balls, Kurt challenges him to catch a Pokémon with one: if he lost, he had to become Kurt's apprentice. Gold chooses the Green Apricorn and a Friend Ball is made and since Kurt's granddaughter wanted to have a Friend Ball but Kurt would not make her one, Gold decided to use it to catch a friend for her. This was a which lived on a mountain Kurt told her to never go to. Gold decided to take her there and saw Silver trying to catch and Ursaring with a Heavy Ball, something that annoyed him since Kurt said only worthy Trainers could handle his balls meaning Silver was worthier than him. He found a Teddiursa and tried to catch it to no avail. He ended up getting in Silver's way a lot and Silver lost his Heavy Ball when Aibo ran into him. Gold then learned from Silver that he needed to hit Teddiursa's crescent moon on its head and Gold got back his Heavy Ball by using his billiard cue and Friend Ball to ricochet both of them back to their respective Trainers. Silver once again disappeared and Gold completed his task and gave Teddiursa to Maizie. Gold then goes through the Ilex Forest but finds himself hopelessly lost. He then finds the unconscious Charcoal Kiln and his Farfetch'd and decides to carry them, but he realizes that a has possessed them from how unusually heavy their bodies were. After a bit of battling with Gastly a , a , and an appear to battle alongside the Gastly and then a Masked Man appears and reveals them to be his Pokémon and warns Gold to leave this forest. He quickly has his Ariados tie Gold up and simply disappears when he comes to the realization that his small scuffle with Gold has caused Celebi to flee from his grasp again. Gold then goes to Goldenrod City and runs into a rogue Smeargle that paints over his face, much to his ire. A man then comes up to him and wants Gold to make an appearance on their Radio Show, which Gold accepts since he would be no longer be broke and he would get to finally meet DJ Mary, only to discover in horror that the Smeargle belonged to her. Gold and Whitney then got into a heated argument but when the director of the radio show found that the show's ratings were through the roof he proposed they have a race. Since the race was sponsored by Miracle Cycle, Gold initially couldn't ride his skateboard like he wanted to but he found a way to compromise by putting the handles from one of the bikes onto his skateboard to make a scooter. While Gold was promptly behind Whitney was stalled by a disguised as a tree. Gold had his whole team attack it and saw how Polibo's Water Gun made it react more than Exbo's attacks. When a Rhydon came up and kidnapped Whitney, Gold was able to figure out that the tree was a Sudowoodo. He was able to convince the Sudowoodo that it was strong and after it defeated the same Rhydon it was hiding from, it wanted to go with him, which Gold allowed, naming him Sudobo. While Gold was asleep one night after being kicked out of several arcades for cheating by using Aibo's Poké Ball disguised as a cue ball, his Egg gets stolen by a . He does not wake up to notice it but his Pokémon go after it to save the Egg. In the process the Egg hatches into a , Togebo, who defeats the Gligar with ease even though it had just hatched. He only wakes up after Togebo defeats the Gligar with and it crashes right next to him. When Gold told Professor Elm he was at first ecstatic, only to become furious when he realized that Togebo became a natural at billiards, poker, and dice due to Gold's influence when it was an Egg. Elm then had Gold take Togebo to the Day-Care Center where the old lady there convinced him to do their work by disguising it as a training for his Pokémon. It did pay off though when Exbo evolved into a . The Day-Care Couple then had Gold go fetch Jasmine, whose Pokémon were the parents of Togebo. Jasmine had been at Ecruteak City at the time an earthquake hit and was trapped inside the Tin Tower. When he made it to her he found Silver carrying her and he thought he had hurt her, although Silver simply found her unconscious and decided to save her. Gold then was simply given Jasmine and Silver walked away. Gold was able to get Jasmine out right before the rubble collapsed by having Amphy run her to safety, but him and Silver were trapped. Mud started to press up against then and they only made it through when Polibo evolved into a and further into a thanks to Silver's help and the King's Rock the Day-Care Couple gave to Gold before he departed. He then found out that Team Rocket was, once again, the cause of the earthquake. After Gold and Silver defeat the Team Rocket Grunts, Gold wonders whether or not Silver has ever enjoyed a battle, and requests one against him, to which he accepts. The battle starts out and remains pretty even, even against Silver's newly evolved , until Silver uses a Tyranitar borrowed from Lance, which is able to wreak havoc on Gold's whole team with its but is able to defeat it with Togebo, however Togebo gets squashed and Gold is defeated. Silver then departs for the Lake of Rage with Gold insisting on coming with him. Gold then follows Silver to the Lake of Rage, and he helps Silver in catching the Red Gyarados by distracting the other Gyarados, and once their leader was caught by Silver, they went away. However, they run into the Masked Man again and the two of them fight over who's to battle him. Shortly after the battle begins he reveals that he kidnapped Silver as a child and that he escaped, and that he's the real leader of the resurrected Team Rocket. Silver then gained Gold's respect and the two bounced back. Gold and Silver realize that they share a common enemy and battle the Masked Man together at the Lake of Rage, but they are defeated and sent crashing toward the now-frozen Lake of Rage, and their fates are left unknown for a while. It is later revealed the two boys are in Whirl Islands, as rescued by Entei, where they are found by Lt. Surge, and their missing valuables, including the Red Gyarados, are returned. They meet after she nearly drowns in the wreckage and battle the rabid that starts attacking them, and they are all nearly defeated until his Quilava, Silver's Croconaw, and Crystal's Megaree all evolve into their final forms. The tables nearly turned when Gold even disabled the giant bird's attack by placing his billiard cue inside its mouth to keep it from closing with the aid of his new Mantine and Remoraid getting him close enough, but Gold fails at catching it due to not having his billiard cue, and it is later discovered that someone managed to catch it before they did when the Poké Ball Crystal kicked turned out to be empty. Having failed to track it down with the Area function of the Pokédex, Gold and Crystal then head to the opening ceremony of the Pokémon League, where all 16 Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto have gathered to battle each other, to try to determine which one of the Gym Leaders is the Masked Man. They battle Sham and Carl in the Control Room and end up winning with a powerful , but are locked in until Crystal's Parasect melts the door. The Masked Man then appears at the scene with both and starts wreaking havoc before heading to the shrine in Ilex Forest, where the final battle then takes place. Gold battles the Masked Man and finds out his real identity by smashing his mask after a clever combination that corners the villain, but to avoid defeat, the dastardly man threatens to crush Pika and Chuchu's Egg if he attacks once more. Gold is horribly beaten by the nemesis, but his efforts of attempting to protect the Egg in his arms cause it to hatch into , which inherits his personality as a result. After being reassured of his ability as the Hatcher of the Pokédex holders, he then follows the villain back in time with Silver and Crystal on the three legendary beasts, and eventually manages to escape after freeing Celebi. At the end of the , Gold goes to train under on Mt. Silver. During the , Gold, along with , traveled to the in order to bring the petrified , , , , and out of their stone state by wishing upon the Mythical Pokémon and stop the armored man known as Guile Hideout. When he first arrived, he disguised himself as Guile Hideout, hoping to trick the real one's Pokémon into letting him get to Jirachi. This plan failed however and Gold was forced to use the ultimate attack, , which Gold learned on Two Island thanks to the help of Ultima. This becomes the first attack the villain's reflective sword could not deflect. He also later adds that learning the technique, unlike his three predecessors and those to follow, took two whole months. Now ready to take Jirachi back from Guile Hideout, Gold, Crystal, , , and prepare to face off their foe. This required Gold and Crystal to give the metal rings of Ultima to the starters of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Silver (who was still petrified). When Gold spoke to Emerald, he made the younger boy rethink his relationship with Pokémon. This allowed Emerald to finally teach his the powerful , and in turn free the petrified Pokédex holders with the help of Jirachi. Gold then combined forces with the other nine Pokédex holders in order to destroy the great sea demon that had manifested itself above the . With the beast finally gone, the five petrified Pokédex holders back to life and Archie seemingly dead, Gold went and fought in a tournament in the Battle Dome against the other Pokédex holders, which he, at some point, lost (the only other Trainer to have been confirmed to lose is , who lost against Green in the first round). The chapter opens up with Gold facing the Pokémon with his entire team. Despite his best efforts, none of his attacks seem to affect the Alpha Pokémon, which responds by attacking his Pokémon with a powerful roar. He tells his Pokémon to hold on and wait for Silver to arrive and help. A few weeks earlier, Gold and Whitney travel to the Pokéathlon Dome so that they can compete in the Pokéathlon. After a forced change of clothes, Gold begins his challenge with the Jump Course, which he wins with the help of Sudobo, Sunbo, and Togebo. There, he encounters his idol, DJ Mary, along with the Radio Director, who were hosting the event. In the Speed Course, Gold faces another competitor, Jet, who manages to beat him at Hurdle Dash and Pennant Capture. In the final round, Relay Run, Gold faces Jet one last time. His opponent clearly outmatches him, but Gold and Togebo manage to beat Jet, earning Gold yet another Medal. Having beaten four courses, Gold decides to challenge the final one, the Power Course. There, he encounters the Elite Four, Will, Karen, Koga, and Bruno, who have come to the Pokéathlon to compete and advertise the Pokémon League. Gold decides to challenge them, only to be clearly outmatched in the Circle Push and Goal Roll games. In the final round, Block Smash, Gold, Aibo, Polibo, and Exbo face off against Bruno and his . Although he proves to be a powerful opponent, Gold uses a cunning strategy to beat Bruno, winning the final course and Medal in process. After congratulating his victory, Bruno reveals that he knows that Gold is at the Pokéathlon for another purpose other than just to compete. With his cover blown, Gold reveals that Professor Oak had reluctantly asked him to meet up with Lance at the Pokéathlon because Lance has information on the newly-revived Team Rocket and the Pokémon Arceus. After finishing his story, a emerges from a nearby lake and begins to attack the Pokéathlon Dome. With Togebo, Gold defeats the Pokémon and figures out that it belongs to Lance. Disappointed that Lance clearly is not going to show up, Gold forces the Radio Director to take him to Ecruteak City so that he can see the Kimono Girls. At the Ecruteak Dance Hall, an infatuated Gold watches as the five Kimono Girls dance. Soon after, Aibo evolves into an after doing some training with Polibo and Sunbo. He also meets Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader, and learns of his ability to track people with his clairvoyance. They go to the Ecruteak Gym, where Gold gives Morty a piece of Lance's torn clothes that he retrieved from the battle with the Dragonite in order to find Lance. Although Morty is unable to give an exact location on Lance's exact location, he is able to give a drawing of where he currently is. There, Gold meets up with Silver, who had made an appointment with Morty through the help of his friend, Eusine. Gold attempts to catch up with Silver, only for Arceus to appear and blow away the Ecruteak Gym with its powers. Silver and Morty are knocked unconscious, leaving Gold the only one awake to combat Arceus. Gold attempts to face Arceus, but none of his team's attack are able to damage it. Arceus quickly leaves, angering Gold into following it while taking an unconscious Bugsy along for the ride. They follow Arceus to the Ruins of Alph, where they find an injured Lance. Lance reveals that he was ambushed by someone, which is why he didn't appear at the Pokéathlon. Lance praises Gold's skill at beating the Pokéathlon, but believes that he will be unable to calm Arceus down due to Gold not connecting with Togebo enough. Angered by Lance's words, Gold goes back to face Arceus when it finally lands. Gold faces Arceus in battle again, only to have the same result as earlier. Arceus uses its powers to create a powerful barrier around them, locking Gold and his Pokémon inside. Arceus continues attacking, forcing Gold to dodge all of its attacks. Gold reveals that he doesn't intend to give up and wishes to learn more about Arceus. Outside the barrier, Silver and Crystal arrive to help. Reacting to the Plates in Silver's pockets, Arceus opens the barrier to let them in, along with Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and Proton, who sneak inside. Arceus uses its powers to transport all seven of them to a snow-filled area. Upon entering the ruins, they find Arceus being dragged onto a stage by the Four Generals. There, Archer reveals that they landed at the Sinjoh Ruins, a mysterious area where the cultures of Johto and Sinnoh meet. Petrel forces Silver to hand over the Plates to Archer, who proceeds to force Arceus to use its powers. Gold, Silver, and Crystal attempt to stop him, but are blocked by Ariana, Petrel, and Proton. Archer uses the Plates to force Arceus to activate its Ability, , so that it can use its various types to attack Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Archer praises the trio for helping them use Arceus for their goals when they were just trying to help Arceus. Archer has Arceus use its power to create the three legendary Pokémon , , and . Silver attempts to distract the Four Generals by feigning suicide, allowing Gold and Crystal to attack while their guard is down. With the assistance of Silver's Feraligatr, Gold and Crystal destroy the legendary Pokémon before they fully form with the Ultimate Attacks. With the three Pokémon destroyed, Arceus retaliates against the Four Generals by blowing them away and absorbs the Plates into its body. Although they believed themselves to have won the battle, the Pokémon Arceus created quickly reform themselves. Archer reveals that once the creation process begins, it cannot be stopped, and was only halted temporarily so that Arceus could complete itself. Although the situation seemed hopeless, Lance arrives with two allies, the former enemy Pryce, along with the leader of Team Rocket, . The three Trainers begin combating the Pokémon, and manage to hold them off for a little while. When Gold questions how Pryce returned, the man reveals that the one who saved him from the crack in time was Celebi, who could see the destruction that Arceus would bring with the legendary Pokémon it created. After everyone else leaves to take their battle outside, Gold remains in the Sinjoh Ruins to calm Arceus down. Gold sends out his entire team to try and face Arceus, but they are quickly swatted away and defeated again. The only one left standing is Togebo, who Gold refuses to let fight as he does not fully trust in his power. Despite this, Togebo refuses to listen to Gold's commands and continues to hopelessly attack Arceus. Seeing how determined Togebo is causes Gold to remember how they are both treated as last resorts, which puts them in similar situations. Gold decides to trust in Togebo, and sends him to attack Arceus. Togebo evolves twice into and , respectively, and delivers a attack, which doesn't hurt Arceus, but calms it down enough to end its rage. With the battle over, Arceus flies to parts unknown, but Gold decides to follow it to give Arceus a proper send off. After returning, Gold says his goodbyes to Crystal and Silver. Just then, the Radio Director shows up, revealing that he has decided to go into the television business. Silver gets an interest in the show the Radio Director created and frequently visits Gold's house to use his television. Gold makes a cameo in Ultima's flashback after comparing his initial struggles in mastering Blast Burn to Sapphire and Emerald's quick mastery of Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, Gold, along with Crystal and Silver, was called by Emerald to ask for assistance in destroying a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. During the call, Gold revealed that Norman was with them after he had been accidentally left behind in Johto. Pokémon As with other Pokédex holders, Gold's Pokémon follow a pattern for their nicknames. In the Japanese and Chaung Yi translation versions of Pokémon Adventures, Gold ends the nicknames of his Pokémon with -taro (a common masculine name ending in Japanese). In the VIZ Media English translation, the '-taro' suffix is replaced with '-bo'. In rotation (Japanese: エーたろう Ētarō) is one of the family Pokémon at Gold's home that he grew up with. Like his Trainer, Aibo is very mischievous. Aibo's tail allows him to hold items and use many tricks and tactics in battle. In Pleased as Punch With Parasect, he evolves into an Ambipom after learning . As of All About Arceus V, he is at level 83, has a Naive nature, and his Characteristic is "mischievous."}} (Japanese: ニョたろう Nyotarō) is one of the family Pokémon at Gold's home that he grew up with, beginning as a . When Team Rocket grunts stole Gold's backpack containing the Poké Balls with Polibo's, he was washed away by the stream and ended up with a wild . Gold had hopes of evolving it into a after seeing 's Poli, but instead evolved into a Politoed right after his evolution into from being traded with a King's Rock to in Ampharos Amore. As of All About Arceus V, he is at level 80, has a Quiet nature, and his Characteristic is "capable of taking hits."}} (Japanese: バクたろう Baktarō) was the Pokémon Gold had received from Professor Elm and evolved twice throughout his journey, first in Quilava Quandary and again in Lively Lugia III. He gave Gold the upper hand while fighting the Masked Man at the end of the with the help of Sunbo's . As of All About Arceus V, he is at level 84, has an Impish nature, and his Characteristic is "a little quick tempered."}} (Japanese: キマたろう Kimatarō) was caught as a in Sunkern Treasure to launch Exbo's Poké Ball high into the air to defeat a raging , using its amazing jumping ability. Sunbo had also been the last one to touch Gold's Egg and is the apparent reason for Togebo hatching from it. She sometimes assists Exbo by using her to power up Exbo's attacks, most notably after evolving into Sunflora in The Last Battle VI, during the battle against the Masked Man. As of All About Arceus V, she is at level 75, has a Serious nature, and her Characteristic is "very finicky." Sunbo's known moves are , , , , , and , and her Ability is .}} (Japanese: ウーたろう Ūtarō) was captured while on a race around Goldenrod City with Whitney, the local Gym Leader. The two competitors soon reached an enormous tree that neither of the Trainers' Pokémon could move. Suddenly, a large bursts out and Whitney tries to stop it, getting herself carried away by it. The strange tree reacted to Polibo's attack and shrinks in size. Gold then finds out that Sudowoodo was hiding from Rhydon and they go after it, defeating it and saving Whitney. Afterward, he decides to join Gold's team. As of All About Arceus V, he is at level 78, has a Jolly nature, and his Characteristic is "nods off a lot." Sudobo's known moves are , , , , , and , and his Ability is . Sudobo has also used and via Mimic.}} (Japanese: トゲたろう Togetarō) was created from an Egg created by Jasmine's two . Due to Gold's special ability, Togebo inherited parts of Gold's personality, including his love of gambling. During a battle against , Togebo evolved into a Togetic and then into a Togekiss with a Shiny Stone received from Lance. As of All About Arceus V, he is at level 81, has a Naughty nature, and his Characteristic is "hates to lose."}} (Japanese: ピチュ Pich) was hatched from an Egg laid by Pika and Chuchu. Together, they defeated Pryce with and put an end to his schemes. He has a Naughty nature.}} In Box (Japanese: マンたろう Mantarō) is a Pokémon Gold encountered at the Whirl Islands when Lugia was rampaging. When supported with the Remoraid, Tibo can glide across the air, allowing Gold to travel aerially. As of The Last Battle XIV, he is level 28 and has a Calm nature. None of Tibo's moves are known.}} that are attached to his Mantine for flight. Gold received these from Wilton that were caught by in Really Remoraid, after they had caused a commotion while they were sailing. After nearly drowning at the Whirl Islands, he used them in conjunction with his newly found Mantine, allowing him to travel aerially. Their only known move is .}} Given away for Kurt's granddaughter Maizie with a Friend Ball to prove that he was a capable enough Trainer to handle them. When he went off to catch it, he ran into , who was catching the father . Both Pokémon were caught with precise aim using Gold's billiards pole, and Gold gave Teddiursa to Maizie. Teddiursa's known moves are and .}} Traded which evolved into in his care; she was quickly traded back to Silver for Politoed. Kingdra's known moves are , , , , and , and her Ability is . She is at level 80 and has a Serious nature.}} Released were caught by Gold whilst looking for Polibo's missing Poké Ball simply to avoid being electrocuted and were quickly released afterward. None of Chinchou's moves are known.}} Status unknown was caught by Gold so he could get Joey's bag of Pokémon for Professor Elm that the Murkrow stole. It was not listed in the character listings at the end of Volume 15 and has not been used since its capture, meaning he could have released it or it could be at his house. None of Murkrow's moves are known.}} Temporary was the legendary beast that paired up with Gold in the final battle with the Masked Man, and super-charged his Pichu so it could use Super Rising Thunder. After its release, it was revealed that it was recaught by Salon Maiden Anabel in the .}} was given to Gold after it went on a rampage and was put back in a Poké Ball by Bruno. It was later returned to Lance.}} At home These are Pokémon Gold has grown up with in his home. He doesn't use any of them to battle except for Aibo and Polibo, which are on his current team. Achievements Medals obtained This listing is of the Pokéathlon Medals Gold has obtained: * Skill Medal - Won by Aibo, Polibo, and Exbo (Out-Odding Oddish) * Jump Medal - Won by Sunbo, Sudobo, and Togebo (Out-Odding Oddish) * Stamina Medal - Won by Aibo, Polibo, and Exbo (Out-Odding Oddish) * Speed Medal - Won by Sunbo, Sudobo, and Togebo (Out-Odding Oddish) * Power Medal - Won by Aibo, Polibo, and Exbo (Attaway, Aipom!) Trivia * Gold is 5'6" (168 cm) tall and weighs 114 lbs (52 kg). Names Nanyanen Hatcher |bordercolor= |zh_yue=孵化者 |zh_cmn=孵化者 孵化之人 |ko=부화시키는 자 Buhwasikineun Ja |es_eu=Criador |vi=Người ấp trứng |it='' '' }} Gold's Pokémon Sunbo Sudobo Tibo External links *Pokémon Adventures website on Gold (Japanese) *Pokémon Adventures website on HGSS Gold (Japanese) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Breeders de:Gold (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Oro (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Or (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Oro (La Grande Avventura) ja:ゴールド (ポケットモンスターSPECIAL) zh:阿金